One, little two, little three, little Hiccstrid
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: This is mostly, well, all of the chapters, are comprised of drabbles, mainly Hiccstrid. Whether it be romance or family or angst or tragedy or even just friendship. Yeah. They're just drabbles. Ranging from the first movie, to the series, to the last one and of course, the AUs.
1. CPR

**Yeah, I actually got the plot just now, and I actually imagined this as a Rainbow Snowcone drabble, you know, Toothiana and Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians? And, wait, I'm watching Miracle in Cell no. 7 right now, I'm having the feels. Okay, I'm done, but it's a MUST WATCH. There are many copies in YouTube that have English subtitles of this thing. But be ready with the tissue. About a box.**

**Anyways, this is my first posted fic for How to Train your Dragon. And it's always good to bear first impressions right? So I hope you like it, and enjoy reading! :D**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"_Help! Help! _Please, someone! _Help!_"

"Is someone really drowning?" A blonde girl asked herself, peering over from her high post

"I don't think so, babe. Maybe it's just someone who thinks it's actually a game to be drowning." A black headed boy answered

The girl growled, "I repeat, I am _not_ your 'babe', nor will I ever _be_ your babe."

"Oh come on, babe. Stop denying it. It's not good for our relationship's image. The other people would think that we're not together." The boy pushed

"For the last time, Snotlout. I'm not your babe. It's either a relationship or a broken arm." She threatened, climbing down the stairs of the high chair

"Now, now, Astrid, baby, no need to test my love for you." Snotlout smirked

"You called for it." Astrid muttered, grabbing Snotlout's right arm and twisting it

"Easy there, Astrid," another blonde girl, in a bathing suit with a boy who looked like her, except for the hair, said, "Oh and someone's drowning and Tuff and I really enjoyed the view."

"Well I forgot about that." Astrid murmured, running to the drowning victim, a lifesaver in her arms

She dived down the water and swam towards the victim trying desperately to jump up, to no avail. Astrid gave the lifesaver to the victim then pulled them to the shore by the waist. At the time she got to the shore, she placed the person on the sand. She now realized that it was a boy, her childhood friend, to be specific. None other than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock.

She checked for the boy's pulse then opened his mouth lightly. She put both her hands to his chest and pushed, counting at the same time. She then proceeded to pinch his nose lightly and breathe in air from her mouth to his. Astrid continued on for a few more seconds then Hiccup's eyes slowly fluttered open.

And widened in shock in the realization that his crush, since forever, Astrid Hofferson was kissing him. She was _kissing _him.

Technically it was CPR but their lips were touching. There was not much of a higher standard on kissing for him.

She pulled her lips away from his then looked at his face. Hiccup was awake. Perhaps for a few seconds now.

And he did not even think of pulling her away.

She punched his right arm to which he winced at.

"Ow. What was that for?" He asked, obviously irritated

"That's for scaring me." She answered

"Scaring you how?"

"By drowning! Did you not see how scared I was when I realized that _you _were the clumsy drowning guy?!" She punched him one more time, less hurting this time, "You do not do that again, Hiccup Haddock. I swear, if you _die_ by drowning, I will bring you back to life and _kill _you a second time, got it?!"

* * *

**Ugh, my tears. Okay, okay. I'm fine now. So, did 'ya like it? Love it? Perhaps hated it or despised it? Leave a review! :3 Ooh, I do requests also. For this set of drabbles that is. You can give me a word then I'll work it.**


	2. Cry

**Okay so we're on the second drabble. Oh, you know I was thinking, what if I combine this set of dabbles with my "How to propose to Astrid Hofferson" series? What do you guys think about it?  
**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Hiccup has never seen Astrid cry because of him. It was never his fault. And besides, he never actually saw Astrid crying. It just did not seem right. Astrid and crying always has those words "is never" in between them. He has seen her through their childhood years, they were little playmates back then, then through her teen years, half in which he was invisible to her, the other half him being her whole world, and her being his. But twenty-five years had passed since Astrid's birth and Hiccup had never seen Astrid weep, even one tear. There was one time during his proposal. She punched him in the arm and flicked her hand onto his stomach and turned around, wiping her lightly damp eyes. But he guessed it was technically not counted, seeing as he did not actually see her face.

And now, sitting in front of him, on the bed, was the crying figure of Astrid. Astrid, the strongest girl in all of Berk, possibly strongest person on Berk, actually. His wife. Astrid Hofferson-Haddock, Hiccup's wife of one year, was wailing loudly in front of him, completely acting like a child.

The reason?

"I'm getting fat, Hiccup! You said so yourself!" Astrid whined

"I didn't say anything." Hiccup shook his head no, "I said that you aren't as thin as you were before." He sighed, kneeling in front of her, "And besides, Astrid, you're seven months pregnant, don't you still get it that you're supposed to gain weight?"

"Exactly! I don't want to gain wait! You might replace me with Heather or Ruffnut or someone else thinner than me!" She exclaimed then turned menacing "But if you do, Hiccup, I swear I am going to tear you limb from limb with my axe and find a way to put you together again and chop you all up and burn you alive!"

"Oh Astrid. I don't care about your weight. Heather and Ruffnut and some other girl may be skinnier, but you're my wife and I love you despite what you look like." He ran a hand through his hair

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"There was uncertainty in your voice! I heard it. Hiccup, I hate you!"

_Well so much for trying._

But seriously, this was Astrid's first time to cry in front of someone. And she was sure she would blame those hormones.

Well, not exactly. There was this one time...

"Hiccup!" A seven year old Astrid ran over to the boy with auburn hair

The boy turned around and smiled widely at her.

"Hi Astrid." He waved his hand, well the one that was not grasping a rope

"What's that?" Astrid asked, gesturing to the rope

"Oh, Snotlout told me to hold it still while he gets something from their house." Hiccup answered, "I don't actually know what it is."

"Oh, okay. But look at this." Astrid pulled out a small slightly oblong object from her cloth sack

"Whoa, is that an egg?" Hiccup asked

"Yeah, it's a dragon egg." Astrid nodded, "And I'm gonna raise it."

"But won't your dad get mad when he sees it?" Hiccup asked

"Duh, I won't let him look at it." Astrid replied, "Wanna touch it?"

"Okay." He held up both of his hands to Astrid and grasped the egg

"It's so cold, and-."

"_Aah!" _

Hiccup looked towards the now soaked girl.

_So that was the content of the bucket. _The boy thought

"I'm so sorry Astrid," He started

The girl's eyes started welling up with tears, then it became a full blown cry.

"Oh, no, Astrid, don't cry."

And yet she still cried, and cried, and cried. Then swore that they would not be friends anymore. Cried some more. And went home.

Well at least she does not remember it anymore.

"Oof!" Hiccup was now on the floor, seeing as Astrid had kicked him out of the bed, "What was _that _for?"

"That was for dumping that bucket of water on me when we were seven." Astrid yelled, "You jerk!"

"Well, so much for not remembering." Hiccup muttered

* * *

**Oh woe is me! I can't even write one single drabble of FLUFF! PURE UNADULTERATED FLUFF!**

**Please help by submitting suggestions, I think it'll do good.**

**Review?**

**P.S. Hi Micah, yes you ValkyrieOfBerk.**


	3. How to propose like a programmer

**Okay so I decided to include the WHOLE SERIES of _How to Propose to Astrid Hofferson. _It's just a bunch of proposing drabbles, in different and unique ways that is. Also, as a bonus, the whole series, of _How to Propose to Astrid Hofferson, _can be used by other writers, thinking for a proposal scene. Of course with the proper permission and copyright. I'm not that hard to convince too.**

**So, get on with reading now, and I so do not own anything.**

* * *

The front door slammed shut just after he had sat down on his couch. Then in their living room came Astrid Hofferson, the girl he, Hiccup, only wished to be his, but apparently, wishes do come true. The young man smiled warmly at the tired out girl as she sat next to him, laptop on his, well, lap.

"How was your day?" He asked as she leaned her back on him

"It was tiring. Everyone looked as hectic as ever. Papers were flying, coffees were spilling, it was a disaster!" Astrid complained

She then closed her eyes.

"Oh, Astrid, I forgot to tell you. I opened your account in Dragonbook earlier and I found out that your account is locked." The boy said

Astrid's eyes opened, "What? How can that be?"

He handed her the laptop and placed it at her lap, the screen showing a message saying _"Account Locked"_

She grabbed her phone, which was in her pocket, and started logging in. Hiccup dragged his finger across the mouse pad and clicked the notification button. This got Astrid's attention. In the notification the words _"Answer these verification questions to retrieve your account"_

The woman dragged her finger across the pad then clicked the notification. It went to another page. The page now showed that she should answer the next ten questions correctly or her account would permanently be locked.

She clicked the okay button then the first question appeared.

_"What is your whole name?"_

Astrid quickly typed, "Astrid Hofferson" then clicked next.

_"When is your birthday?"_

"September 6, 1992."

The next question showed a picture. Of Hiccup.

_"What is the name of this person in this picture?"_

"What's your name again?" Astrid michievously asked

"What?! You _still_ don't know my name?" Hiccup questioned

Astrid rolled her eyes and typed in, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

_"When is the birthday of this person?"_

"February 29, 1992."

_"Are you in a relationship with this person?"_

Astrid clicked the _"Yes"_ button.

_"When did you become his/her girlfriend/boyfriend?"_

"March 26, 2010."

_"Where did you have your first date?"_

"Under the skies."

_"When did you have your first date?"_

"May 15, 2010."

It showed another picture of them in Ruffnut and Tuffnut's birthday party.

_"What occasion was this?"_

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thornston's birthday party."

_"When was it?"_

"August 9, 2011."

She clicked the Done button at the lower right part of the screen and then a small window popped up, saying _"Thank you for answering the questionnaire."_

Then the page reloaded and a picture of Hiccup holding up a piece of paper with the words _"Will you marry me, Astrid Hofferson?"_ written to it. Below were the buttons Yes and No.

Astrid laughed lightly, "You're so dramatic."

"No." she hovered the cursor towards the no but it disappeared just as the cursor came in contact with it. It appeared on a different part of the screen.

She laughed lightly and finally said that one sweet word Hiccup had been waiting for his whole life.

"Yes."

* * *

**Now that's done, I have to give a copyright to the ACTUAL person who actually did this. He is a LEGEND. And it was sweet and the inspiration for this drabble and whole series.**

**Anyways, I've got a question, will you read a story which has a description/summary like this:**

**"What power do you think you have to give my family what I always wanted to give them?" "I have money, Astrid." "If you think that's enough, then you're wrong." "Well if _you _think that _that's _all I can give, then _you're _wrong. I love you, Astrid Hofferson. That's how much I'm willing to pay."**

**So, will you? The story with that description actually has a very sensitive topic of P and P Y. I'll reveal in the next chapter.**


End file.
